love is pain
by crypticfire
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans aren't the exact best friends for life but what happens when our sweet flower throws a punch in our big head? R & R


** LOVE IS PAIN **

**by crypticfire**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Do I look like the Queen? No. Everything belongs to JK Rowling!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Beginning**

**Hogwarts in 1978**

"James Potter, you asshole, get down here now!" Lily Evans barked on top of her lungs at the Head Boy's door. Her face heated up and was almost read as her hair.

It jerked open and exposed a young man, wearing only jogging pants, making a face. He obviously had a hangover from last night's Gryffindor common room party. "For Merlin's sake, what's the yelling?" He asked tiredly and leaned against the door frame.

"Don't play innocent, Potter! What have you told him?" Her loud voice woke up the other Gryffindors who stock their head out of the door to listen to the Head's conversation with curiosity.

"Told whom what?" He walked the stairs down, stopping three steps in front of her.

Trying not be distracted by his good-looking abs (what made James smirk) and the audience, she continued, "You talked with Jason. You told him something, so he would break up with me."

James buried his hands in his pockets, knowing exactly what she was talking about. But he couldn't show it. "Why should it be my fault that no boy wants to be with you? Instead of blaming others, you should think about what you're doing wrong."

Lily clenched her fists, wanting to punch him so badly. She was never so furiously at James before. _Lily, you're a prefect, don't lose control_, she said to herself.

In a harsh whisper, she uttered, "I hate you," and turned around.

Before she could climb through the portrait, James spoke up. "I've told him that you were pregnant." She whirled around with wide eyes. She gritted her teeth and her fists trembled. He sighed relieved. "Wow, after telling it aloud, I feel a lot –"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because a fist hit his left eye. "Ow!" He felt down with a clunk and hit his head on the carpet. "What the – ," he started but as he looked up, Lily was gone.

And this is the beginning of a real love story.

"James Potter, you arsehole, get down here now!" Lily Evans barked on top of her lungs at the Head Boy's door. Her face heated up and was almost read as her hair.

It jerked open and exposed a young man, wearing only jogging pants, making a face. He obviously had a hangover from last night's Gryffindor common room party. "For Merlin's sake, what's the yelling?" He asked tiredly and leaned against the door frame.

"Don't play innocent, Potter! What have you told him?" Her loud voice woke up the other Gryffindors who stock their head out of the door to listen to the Head's conversation with curiosity.

"Told whom what?" He walked the stairs down, stopping three steps in front of her.

Trying not be distracted by his good-looking abs (what made James smirk) and the audience, she continued, "You talked with Jason. You told him something, so he would break up with me."

James buried his hands in his pockets, knowing exactly what she was talking about. But he couldn't show it. "Why should it be my fault that no boy wants to date you? Instead of blaming others, you should think about what you're doing wrong."

Lily clenched her fists, wanting to punch him so badly. She was never so furiously at James before. _Lily, you're a prefect, don't lose control_, she said to herself.

In a harsh whisper, she uttered, "I hate you," and turned around.

Before she could climb through the portrait, James spoke up. "I've told him that you were pregnant." She whirled around with wide eyes. She gritted her teeth and her fists trembled. He sighed relieved. "Wow, after telling it aloud, I feel a lot –"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because a fist hit his left eye. "Ow!" He felt down with a clunk and hit his head on the carpet. "What the – ," he started but as he looked up, Lily was gone.

And this is the beginning of a true love story.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so don't be so hard on me! **

**English isn't my mother tongue, so a huge sorry for my mistakes. **

**I hope you'll like it! Review, please! :)**


End file.
